Second Chance
by Kirsty456
Summary: Hermione is unhappy. Draco is unhappy. Can they change things for each other? Or will the obstacles between them defeat it?
1. Chapter 1

She did her best to quench the all too familiar feelings of dread and fear as she looked up at the Manor, trying to block out the memories of Bellatrix leaning over her with a knife demanding to know how she had got in her vault. How had she ended up with this job? Couldn't they have given it to someone else? Anyone else? But she knew they couldn't have done. Her boss, Bob, had told her that Malfoy had become a model citizen. But then he had had to. The only alternative for him was Azkaban, and who would choose that over a year without magic and regular checks from the ministry? Indeed it wasn't Malfoy she feared. Hermione knew she could take him any day. A small part of her pitied him but the rest was still hurt from all the years of bullying she had taken from him. It was the house. Nightmares of it had haunted her for months after the time she spent there. There was a small silver lining from this job though. Ron had actually been bothered enough to remember that he still had feelings for her and that technically they were dating. It was the most she'd seen him care in forever. The scars from the battle hadn't healed for him as they had for her. The nightmares that still haunted him every night before he reached for the bottle had mainly left her thank God. Ron was a shell of his former self. She tried to protect him for the media attention that as a hero of the Battle he received but it was increasingly growing harder. No, that wasn't the truth. She was growing impatient with it. But every time that thought came into her head she shook it away. Ron was her soulmate and it was her duty to help him. Suddenly she realised that she had reached the gates of Malfoy manor which accordingly creaked open to admit her. The house towered above her, dark and menacing, overshadowing the light of the sunny day. Gathering her courage she knocked at the door. Minutes passed and she began to wonder if he had got the ministry notice that she would be coming. Grimacing to herself she thought that that might be the reason why the door wasn't opening. Just as she was debating forcing the door it slowly opened to reveal a figure behind it. She squinted, trying to see through the dust and darkness of the house.

"Lumos" she whispered.

Draco Malfoy stood in the doorway. He looked so... tired and uncared for. His once carefully gelled back blonde hair had grown down to his shoulders and it was matted and greasy. He was dressed in black robes that were too big for him and Hermione could see several places where the material had thinned.

"Why are you here?" he asked, his voice nothing more than a croak.

"You should have received a ministry notification that at precisely 2 pm on July 1st a ministry official would be attending Malfoy Manor to run over the terms of your return to using magic", Hermione winced at the coldness in her voice, she was taking professionalism to a whole new extreme, "May I come in?".

"I suppose so",

Hermione looked up and for the first time she really saw his face, his lack of emotion. She was suddenly reminded of Ron, he looked like this for much of the time when he wasn't drunk. Trying to block out anything which could hurt him again.

"Actually it's a lovely day why don't we go outside to run over the terms?" asked Hermione.

"Are you really that desperate not to come inside? Scared you'll be tainted by my... Unpopularity. I wouldn't want to ruin the reputation of the Gryffindor princess."

"You know what Malfoy I don't want to be here anymore then you want me here, so why don't you stop being such a child and we can get this over with! After all, I wouldn't want to harm your reputation as a slytherin snake" she heard herself snap.

She swore to herself. She should have stuck to being overly professional. She didn't want to show him any emotion. Raising his blonde eyebrows he shrugged and stepped outside. The sudden light made him squint and it certainly didn't do him any favours. She was shocked by the almost blue tinge of his pale skin and his lack of weight. Then she was shocked at herself for caring. What was wrong with her today? He walked slowly, hunched over, like someone who was carrying the weight of the world on his gaunt shoulders. The gardens of Malfoy Manor were overgrown, with weeds sprouting everywhere. It was so different to when she had last been here, when the garden was a well-kept lawn that looked like nothing natural ever grew on it. They reached a bench and she sat down next to him. She got out the papers and began reading them out.

"The ministry commend you on your behaviour recently and your acceptance of your punishment..."

She continued reading but found herself getting distracted by the feeling that he was looking at her. Looking up, before he quickly turned away, she realised that he had been staring at her.

"What is it?" she asked quickly, worried that she had dirt on her or something and he was about to make some kind of mudblood joke about it.

"Sorry, it's just you're the first person I've seen in a year" he said quietly.

Wait, stop a minute. Did Draco Malfoy just apologise for something? In all the time Hermione had known him he had never apologised for anything. Apologies were for people who cared and Draco Malfoy didn't care. Not about others anyway. Not about her. Something in her was shaken by his apology and despite her previous feelings she felt sympathy spring up in her like the first flower after a hard winter. Shaking off her new found sympathy for Malfoy she finished reading the papers.

"I have your wand" she said pulling it out of her bag.

His eyes lit up when he saw his wand.

"I thought they snapped it!" he exclaimed, "They told me they snapped it!"

"Well, they didn't. The ministry want to trust you Malfoy. They want to give you a second chance. From now on all the marks against you are gone, you can do whatever you want, go wherever you want. You're free." said Hermione.

He looked at her and she saw the hope in his eyes. It filled her with something she couldn't identify and she knew she had made the right choice, to give Malfoy his wand back. He wasn't evil, not truly and now he could make a fresh start for himself.

"Thank you" was all he said but for once in his life Hermione was sure he meant it.

She handed his wand over to him and as she was doing so his hand brushed against hers and she felt a sudden shock, like electricity. He jumped and he abruptly pulled his hand away and stood up.

"Goodbye Granger"


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione apparated home feeling confused and surprised by what her visit to Malfoy home had unearthed in her. Only one thing was certain the war had changed him, hopefully for the better. But, she supposed, the war had changed all of them. Not all for the better she thought as the sounds of loud rock music drifted down through the stairs. She opened the door and entered her and Ron's flat. Pointing her wand at the sound system she turned it off and welcomed the sudden silence. Walking through the the kitchen she noticed that Ron wasn't there. He had however left out numerous beer bottles and dirty plates so she supposed he had invited some of his beer drinking friends over and then left to go out to a nightclub. She had hoped that after his show of affection this morning that he would manage to go an entire day without any booze, that he would be there to comfort her when she got home. No such luck. She made to go and tidy up after Ron but suddenly she stopped herself. It wasn't her job to tidy up after Ron, she could go out and have a good time with her friends to without getting drunk though. She sent an owl out to Ginny and Luna and started getting herself ready. Dressing herself in her favourite short, red dress and leather jacket. Today she even put heels on which she didn't do very often declaring them impractical and useless. An hour later she apparated to their favourite pub where she grinning saw her friends.

"God, Hermione you look amazing!" called Ginny

"You too, Gin!" she replied.

"Well what can I say, Harry chose it".

Hermione smiled, happy for her friends. Then she saw Luna and finally her girls were back together. Arm in arm they strutted into the pub like they had done in their seventh year. Hermione had returned to Hogwarts for seventh year joining Ginny and Luna's year. That had been when their threesome had really ignited, she had always been friends with Ginny but she used to think Luna was well... strange, now she appreciated it and it made her laugh.

"So Hermione how's Ron?" asked Ginny.

Hermione knew she meant well but whenever anybody mention Ron it hurt her.

"Ron's..." Shoot, what was she supposed to say. She couldn't remember the last time they had had a civil conversation excluding this mornings. They just argued whenever they were together and even that wasn't very often. But these were her friends, she knew she could trust them. "Ron's still hurting, I don't know what to do he drinks all the time and he's always out with those friends of his and they encourage it but if I try to speak to him about it he just shuts me out and tells me it's none of my business"

"God, Hermione I'm sorry. I know Ron's my brother but... but sometimes he can be a real arsehole." said Ginny sympathetically, "Mum's gonna loose it if he doesn't visit soon. He hasn't been home since Fred's funeral which he came to drunk"

The three of them winced remembering Fred's funeral. Ron had ruined it for all of them, eventually having to be kicked out. Suddenly Luna lightened the mood:

"I've always thought Ron had a strange ora about him, he has too many whackspurts around him."

There was a moments silence before the three friends burst out laughing,

"But you know what I don't want to even think about Ron, I'm out with my friends and I'm going to have a good time" said Hermione downing her drink.

"Hear hear" chorused Ginny and Luna doing the same.

It was past midnight before Hermione said goodbye to Ginny and Luna and walked home. She hadn't drunk that much but the one time she had apparated drunk she had ended up in some obscure village north of Manchester which had been enough to put her off for life. She was in a good mood as she opened the door to her flat and walked in, her heels in one hand. Rubbing her feet she remembered why she had always said heels were unpractical. She listened out for Ron but there was nothing. That was weird she thought to herself, no matter how much he had drunk he was almost always home before midnight because he normally he had fallen asleep and been sent home in a muggle taxi. Despite her determination not to think about it she couldn't help the nerves sliding into her stomach that he had got hurt in a fight or something. Don't be stupid she told herself, he's probably at Harry's or I don't know somewhere else. She cleaned up the kitchen because the mess was starting to annoy her and she wanted something to do. Eventually she decided to call Ginny and see if Ron was at her and Harry's place.

"Ginny hi I was wondering if Ron was staying at your place tonight?"

A male voice replied "Oh hi Hermione, Ginny is just in the shower, this is Harry."

"Oh sorry, hi Harry" she replied

"Ron came over about two hours ago and he was drunk and in a bit of a state so I sent him home. Is he not at yours?"

"No. God, where the hell is he?" Hermione nerves were growing, "What am I supposed to do if he doesn't come home? What if he's gotten into a fight and he's hurt? Or worse what if he's lying by the side of a road somewhere?"

"Woah, Hermione calm down, Ron is perfectly capable of looking after himself I'm sure he's fine. I mean you know Ron, he's probably asleep on a bench somewhere." Harry tried to reassure her.

"Okay, look I'm gonna go to bed and if he's not here in the morning il give you a call" she replied.

"Goodnight Hermione"

"Night Harry"

She went to bed but she couldn't sleep. Images of Ron haunted her, they had been through so much together and she couldn't loose him. Not like this. Hours passed as she tossed and turned throwing off her blankets because she was too cold and then having to pull them back up again because she was too cold. When would he come home?


	3. Chapter 3

She woke up cold, shivering, to the sound of Ron trying and failing to be quiet stomping around the kitchen. For one moment she forgot the pain and fear of last night and it was like a normal morning, wait no it wouldn't be a normal morning if Ron was up before her. She got up slowly, absent-mindedly getting dressed trying to prepare herself for the coming confrontation. Wafting through from the kitchen was the smell of burnt bacon. The smell seemed to swamp her- like it was her that was slowly burning up, shrivelling up, instead of the bacon. Slowly, dragging her feet she walked into the kitchen and stood in the doorframe. Ron was attempting to make breakfast, as if a burnt meal would make up for everything he had put her through. Hearing her footsteps, Ron looked up and gave her one of his trademark half smile. That smile. She had seen it so many times. She remembered how much fun they had used to have with each other. Growing up under that shadow of Voldemort had done nothing to dampen his since of humour. So many memories... She could feel her anger melting, melting like the snow in spring. But then, like a surprise thunderstorm in March, she remembered the feelings and her anger kindled up again.

"What the hell was that Ron?" She heard herself screaming at him.

His smile faded and she hated herself for ruining it.

"You sound like my mother," he said laughing.

"How would you know? You haven't visited her since... Since Fred." The words came tumbling out of her mouth, "She's your mother, she needs you."

"How would you know anything, anything about Fred. You don't have a sibling. So stop sticking your big nose into my family matters." His mood suddenly changed, like a cloud over the sun.

"Ron I'm your girlfriend! Fred was my friend! Stop pretending your the only one who feels grief. Maybe if you did something to distract yourself rather than drinking yourself senseless you would feel better!" She felt so hopeless. They were supposed to comfort each other rather than rip each other apart.

"Oh yes maybe I should be like Hermione. Go back to hogwarts and get perfect grades. Get a job in the ministry and attempt to create a better world." He said the latter in a high tone riddled with sarcasm, "Not all of us want to be like the Gryfindor princess!"

Having Draco Malfoy's words repeated to her by her boyfriend was the last straw for Hermione. She had expected them from Malfoy, the bully, but to hear them from the very person who had used to defend her from, such insults just broke her in half.

"I can't do this right now. I'm tired and I really don't want to see you right now."

She turned and walked out the flat.

She didn't really think about where she was going, her feet followed the familiar path down the street into busy London. She found herself in a favourite muggle bookshop of hers, it was always somewhere she went after she had had a stressful day at work. Walking in, she breathed in the familiar smell of books and coffee, her two favourite things. Books had always been her solace, when she had been a small, bullied ten year old, to when she had been on the run from Voldemort searching for horcruxes. Indeed books had saved her and her friends lives more than once. Wondering through the shop she ran her fingers over the spines of the books, it was like they could speak to her as she flicked through the familiar pages of her favourite novels: Pride and Prejudice, the Lord of the Rings, War and Peace... Selecting a book she sat down at a table and ordered a coffee and a big slice of chocolate cake. She figured she could afford to treat herself. Time sped forward as she entered the familiar world of Frodo and Sam. Suddenly, awaking her from her trance, she heard a crash, as a cup of coffee spilt onto her table, quickly spreading over the wooden table.

"I am so sorry" said a familiar drawl, "I shouldn't have been so clumsy, do you need a napkin?"

Hermione looked up in shock to see Draco Malfoy bending over the table with a napkin.

"What are you doing here?".


	4. Chapter 4

"Granger!" he exclaimed, looking round desperately to see if he could pretend he wasn't there.

Hermione felt her hand hand slide to her pocket where her wand was. This was Draco Malfoy, a Death Eater, he must be here to harm some poor, innocent muggles for sport to awaken him after his long time away from action. For Godrics sake why else would he be in a muggle bookshop?

Malfoy's gaze slid down to her hand and a scowl passed over his face,

"Is that really the first thing you think to do? You Gryfindors are all the same."

"Well why else would you be in a muggle bookshop? You're a slytherin, you're not going to be going to book club!" she heard herself snapping.

"Shh!" hissed the little, old ladies in the coffee shop, clearly thinking that these unruly young people should be sent away from any place where they had to be quiet.

Hermione mentioned to Malfoy to step outside with her. He glowered at her and folded her arms, evidently unwilling to do anything she asked, even if it was the sensible course of action. She raised her eyebrows and turned on her heel, walking out the door. Not long after walking out the shop she heard his heavy footsteps behind her and she turned and stopped.

"So?" she asked.

"So what?" he replied, obviously he was going to be difficult about it, he was Draco Malfoy when was he not difficult and irritating and obnoxious. A thousand insults flashed through her mind but she refrained from saying any of them. For now anyway.

"If you don't want me to jump to conclusions then you're going to have to talk to me. I'm you're ministry spokesperson, if I wanted to I could get your wand taken away again. And don't doubt it Malfoy, if I think you're harming innocent people I will do that without flinching."

"Oohhh, Grangers getting feisty. For once I'm telling the truth when I say that I was not planning to kill anyone." he said with a smirk.

"If you weren't there for those reasons then why were you there? Are you seriously going to expect me to believe that you were enjoying the literature?" she said.

"I don't care if you believe me or not actually. But for your information I got bored last year and my mother used to love muggle literature. It's surprising how many books you can get through when you have nothing else to do. Besides, are you really going to judge me for reading muggle books. Because that would be a serious case of pot calling kettle black"

She found herself smiling despite her determination not to.

"No, I'm not. But I am surprised by you. Draco Malfoy, the great reader. Who would've thought it?" "If you tell anyone I will kill you. And as you know I can do that without flinching." he replied with a small smile.

"I won't. Yet. But I want you to remember that the next time I want you to do something." she said laughing.

He was caught and the cunning Slytherin knew it.

"Well, I might as well owe two favours rather than one. I need something. Not for me, for my mother..." he said slowly.

She looked at him, surprised at the sudden change of tone.

"What?" she asked.

"Mother hasn't been the same since the war. She needs something to do, to get her out of the house. I was wondering if you could get her a job somewhere gardening or organising parties or something?"

"Gardening? Since when did your mother like gardening?" Hermione asked surprised once more.

"Since my father died. I think she likes the whole the plant dies in winter but with the right care it can grow back in summer thing."

She looked at him and saw the emotion in his face. She had known that his father was dead of course, but had never really thought about how that had affected him.

"Don't worry about the second favour. I'll do it for her anyway."

He looked up and met her gaze. She had never really noticed the colour of his eyes before, they were grey like a stormy cloud and there was a world of emotions, grief and loss being the foremost of them.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because if I ever lost a parent then I don't know how I would go on."

They stared at each other for a few moments more that could have been eternity or it could have been seconds, time seemed to stop and speed up all at once. She broke the stare, embarrassed, choking something about needing to get to work, she fled leaving a very confused Malfoy behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione spent the next few weeks in a sort of trance. She got up, went to the gym, went to work, forgot breakfast, snatched lunch, went home and went to bed. She got up before Ron and went to sleep after him. In bed every night she turned her face to the wall and lay there, sleep evaded her. She felt so alone. All of her friends were Ron's friends also. Everybody expected her to turn around and forgive him like she had done so many times before. Only this time, something was different. Her heart was coated in ice. All emotions had been cut off, like a dam blocking a roaring torrent. She couldn't cry, because if she started, she wouldn't stop. Sometimes, in the mornings Ron would try to kiss her or speak to her, acting like nothing was wrong, but she always pulled away. Even when he shouted at her to turn around, to listen to him, to come back to him, she didn't hear. Everything went over her head. Until one day.

Walking home from work, the rain was pouring down. Hermione didn't notice though. Her feet wondered an unfamiliar path, her mind was distant, remembering the years at Hogwarts. Innocence and laughter. Two emotions that seemed so far away. She stopped in the park where her and Malfoy had sat only a few weeks away. She sat down on that same bench. It was oddly comforting, somewhere that was completely untouched by memories of him. She pulled her knees up to her chest like she used to when she was a child. Time passed by, but keeping track of it was far beyond her. She could've sat there for hours, it could've been minutes, it could've been days.

"Granger?" A voice entered her frozen consciousness.

She looked up to see Draco Malfoy. He held an umbrella and his face was contorted with worry. No, she must be dreaming, Malfoy would never be worried about her. She was too unimportant. A mudblood. Nobody worried about her. Suddenly the river pushing against the wall overcame the dam and it came crashing down. Tears poured down her face and she sobbed uncontrollably. The dam was broken now and it felt like the river would never calm. He stood there, frozen for a minute, before bending down and gathering her in his arms. Hermione buried her face in his chest as he stroked her hair. Neither of them spoke. They didn't need to. His chest felt warm and she could hear his heart beating in her ear. It was beating quickly. The sound of it was comforting as she felt some of his warmth seep into her frozen body. She could almost hear the thoughts running through his mind as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and picked her up like she was a child. He walked with her as the rain slowed and stopped. A sun beam peaked out of the greyness of the clouds dancing on the puddles that Malfoy stomped through carrying her. She lay, slumped in his arms, she was no longer frozen...

The first sense she had that morning was warmth and that delicious feeling when you have slept deeply. The memories of the previous night started to flash back. The rain. The tears. Malfoy. He had held her while she cried. Why? Where was she? She sat up with a jerk to see Harry sitting by her bed. He looked at her and gave her that look. That slightly irritated but caring look.

"How did I get here?" She mumbled.

"Malfoy took you." He raised his eyebrows, "Anything you'd like to tell me?"

"Well I presume you know the story from Ron"

"Hermione, for Gods sake, you're my friend too! My best friend, who I would be dead without. I care about you" He exclaimed

"But you care about Ron more. I know you and Ginny want me to go back to him, forgive and forget isn't it" She replied sarcastically.

"You and Ron are destroying each other!"

"He's destroyed me! He makes me feel so small and unimportant all the time. He yells at me when I'm just trying to help him! He makes me want to stop feeling" She heard herself yelling.

A snuffling noise from behind the door took Hermione by surprise.

"What's that?" She asked

Harry looked down at his feet and mumbled something.

"Open the door Harry" she said quietly

He looked at her beseechingly.

"Open. It"

He obeyed her, behind the door stood Ron. He held out his hands to her, begging.

"You let him eavesdrop behind a door? God, what levels will the boy who lived stoop to next to get everything into his favourite little package. All tied up with a bow. I'm leaving. I will not let you persuade me to go back to feeling worthless. Our friendship is not worth that"

They stood there together silently. They always would, it would always be Harry and Ron, and then Hermione. The remains of the golden trio were burning. She stamped on them walking out the door. She didn't look behind her.


	6. Chapter 6

Now, she thought to herself, she had to rebuild her life. Practically all she could remember, was filled with Harry and Ron and now suddenly there was a gap. It didn't feel bad though, it wasn't a deep dark empty hole, it was a space which could and would be filled. But she couldn't move on until she had sorted out the past. And to do that she had to speak to Draco Malfoy. She had to find out why he, who had always seemed to despise her, had held her while she cried. Comforted her in her grief. Every time she thought about it she got more confused. Eventually, one Saturday afternoon in Spring she made up her mind. As she strolled up to the gates of Malfoy Manor she was surprised by her apparent lack of fear. The house no longer seemed to overshadow everything, rather it welcomed the afternoon sun. The garden was well-tended and the flowers were blossoming. He stood in the garden, and, when hearing her tentative footsteps turned around with a smile on his face.

"I thought you'd come."

"That's a shame. I do hate to be predictable" She said laughing.

Both of their smiles suddenly dropped as they realised how strange this was. Malfoy and Granger. Talking. Laughing. Something was definitely off.

"I need to ask you something, about the other day..." She said slowly

"I know. You're gonna ask why I stayed." He replied

Hermione nodded, "Why did you?"

"I guess it was because, I don't even know. Just... I've known that feeling when you feel like nobody appreciates you or cares about you and you've got no one to turn to. I've felt that way my whole life. I guess that's why I was so horrible to everyone. I wanted everyone else to feel as lonely as I did. It didn't work though. I just made everyone hate me more."

"I hated you. For so many years I hated the way you made me feel. Do you even remember how many times you called me Mudblood? Because I do."

"I know, I'm sorry. I know I don't deserve to be forgiven. But I need to be. By someone, anyone. Especially you." He beseeched her.

There were too many parallels between this scene and the one with Ron which was still so fresh and sore to the touch.

"I'm going away. I don't know how long for. But I can't stay here like this. Ron loves and hates me and the same time. Harry will always take Ron's side over mine. Ginny can't forgive me for leaving Ron. Everyone expects me to return to him and help him." She told him, not sure why.

"I thought you hated to be predictable?" He said with a small smile.

Hermione looked back at him and in the split second Malfoy saw all the pain and anger that rested in her, preventing her from ever being at peace again, like a river in constant flood.

"I think you're right about going away. And I know you don't want or need my opinion, but anyone that makes you feel like that deserves nothing from you. I had to learn that. And I'm better off, now I'm on my own." He said strongly.

She looked at him with tears running slowly down her face.

"How are you not lonely? I feel so alone right now."

"I learnt that until I found that special person who would care about me for me then I could take care of myself. You realise ones enough."

The two stood together squinting at the brightness of the sunshine.

"Thank you. For this." She said turning to face him. "Its good to know if I come back I'll have someone to count on."

"I wouldn't recommend you come back. I'm betting they'll suck you back in. Gold is never fully tarnished and I don't think the golden trio will be an exception. You should get out while you still can."

At that Hermione slowly walked away. Turning back to look at him. Somehow positions in her life had been reversed. She never thought that she would call Malfoy a friend and yet he had been there for her when They hadn't. She apparated to her and Ron's flat, picked up her bag, and apparated away again. Ron, hearing a crack, leapt up in hope, thinking she had come back to her. Dashing to the hallway he prepared himself to graciously take her back. Realising she had gone he gave a hell of anger and disbelief. He picked up the nearest thing and threw it against the wall where it shattered. He stood on it as he stomped out the flat. The broken object, a picture of Hermione and him in Hogwarts when they started dating, lay broken in tiny pieces on the floor


	7. Chapter 7

One year later)

Hermione sat in the back of the truck, dust was flying everywhere as they raced down the track. Throwing back her head she laughed. She would never get tired of travelling. She had started in France, then she went to Italy and from there she had gone to Africa. She was currently in Zimbabwe, on her way to see Victoria falls. It had been a year since she had talked to anyone from her past life and she had never been happier, cheesy thoughts to have she knew but Draco had been right when he had said that one was enough. Suddenly she felt a pair of eyes on her. Surprised she turned around from her gazing out the window to see a blonde head and grey eyes staring at her. Was that? No it couldn't be, he was supposed to be thousands of miles away, in another continent. Maybe she could pretend she hadn't seen him? Nope, she was definitely caught.

"No way." the man said laughing, "Hermione Granger in this truck? I feel like I've seen a ghost!"

She joined him laughing "Me too, what are you doing here Malfoy?"

"What I imagine you're doing here, enjoying the scenery" Malfoy replied with a smirk.

He had changed in a year, he'd cut his hair and he had clearly been working out more. Wait why was she noticing that. He had gotten a tan too, clearly he had been out here a while, which prompted her next question

"So how long have you been out here?"

"Six months, I stayed at home to sort some stuff out after you left, then decided there wasn't much left for me at home so decided to try out long-distance flying. Ended up here."

She raised her eyebrows at that, her hatred of flying in Hogwarts had been pretty notorious.

He continued, "I've been helping out building houses."

"Muggle houses?" She said surprised.

"Yeah, I figured I was young and healthy and I should be doing something to make up for all the times I've hurt people in the past. I only intended to stay for a month or so but met some great people and it was surprisingly satisfying. But hey, I want to know more about you, what have you been up to?" He said with a grin.

"Well where should I start. A year is a long time." She paused, reflective, "I went to Italy first and stayed in Rome for a week. Saw all the muggle sights that most of us would find really boring. "

"Oh did you see the Quartiere Coppedé?" He exclaimed.

Hermione looked at him, surprised into silence once more,

"Ok take that look off you're face I actually love Italy. The food, the people, the architecture especially. It was my guilty pleasure when I was at school."

"Ok, ok I'm not judging. Anyway yes I did see the Quartiere Coppedé. I loved it, all the different periods of architecture all meshed up into one square! I spent ages there."

"So first Italy, then where?" He asked.

"Do you really care?" She asked,

"Granger you spent the last year travelling, I bet you've got lots of exciting stories tucked up you're sleeve. And besides we've got a long journey you can't avoid me."

"Who said I wanted to?"

What did she just say? Did she just flirt with him? But he seemed so different out here, and so did she. She felt so free and unbound to anyone. Chances were they would go on their separate ways after today.

The falls had been spectacular. No, spectacular wasn't a strong enough word. They were immense, beautiful, strong and intimidating somehow all at once. They were surrounded by a lush green forest which contrasted so deeply to the dryness that surrounded the area. Rainbows, filled with every colour, got caught in the spray that leapt of the falls, soaking everyone and everything. Her and Malfoy had wondered around together. She shook her head in amazement, remembering the story he had told her, apparently someone had gone down the falls in a box. They had survived which was just incredulous. Unbelievable. Not that she could talk, she was a witch, which was to most people something probably more incredulous and unbelievable. Malfoy and her wondered towards the exit of the park. She dragged her feet, unwilling to think about the long drive back home.

"So are you planning on heading all the way back?" Malfoy asked.

"Unfortunately yes, what are you doing?" She replied with a grimace.

"You can't go all the way back tonight. To start with you just missed the last bus.

"Merlins beard" she swore to herself. What was she going to do?

"I'm staying in the Victoria falls hotel, I'm sure I could get you a room, if you wanted?

Hermione raised her eyebrows at that, the Victoria falls hotel was the most expensive hotel around.

"I really can't afford that..."

"Hey its fine I'll pay"

"No, I can't ask you to do that, I'll just, i don't know find someone to take me back home tonight."

"You didn't ask I offered, these days I have more money then I know what to do with. Besides you'll earn your keep I want you to finish your tales of daring deeds. I've got a taxi."

Persuaded by the thought of a comfy bed for the night and a cool shower she was easily swayed into accompanying him as they sped of into the quickly gathering darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

The days passed quickly with Malfoy. He took her to do all the traditional muggle entertainments that were popular around the area. They went bungee jumping of the bridge which was probably the most terrifying experience of her life. He had laughed at her and then she had laughed back and in no time at all she was about leap of the bridge whilst not being entirely sure how she got there. They went on the giant swing and on the zip wire, then Hermione had insisted that they went elephant riding. Four days after their arrival in Victoria falls they were lounging on the grass in front of the hotel. She found herself wishing she didn't have to say what she knew she had to say. Malfoy looked up from his book at her, he could tell from her expression what she was going to say. It was weird how he seemed to be able to tell what she was going to say before she said it.

"You're going home" He said flatly. His eyes were fixed on her and she wished they weren't because they seemed to be discouraging her from going anywhere.

"I have to, I've got a job to get back to, I've already been away too long." She said.

"Is that the only reason?" He asked, She wanted to turn her face and look away but something about his expression kept her eyes in place. With anyone else she would have to have asked what they meant but somehow she could read him just as well as he could read her.

"You're thinking about Ron." She answered bluntly. She wasn't sure when the time had come when she could say his name without a sharp stab in her stomach but it had. And she loved it, every single moment of it. Something strange flitted over Malfoy's face, just for a moment it was twisted and full of anger.

"Are you going to go back to him?" He asked just as flatly. His face had returned to its cool mask that he had worn throughout their years together at school. She recognised it now. He was scared, of what she wasn't sure. For some reason it made her angry.

"Do you still really think that little of me? You know what he did to me, how he made me feel! I would have thought by now you knew me well enough to know that I am not that weak. Not anymore." She heard herself yelling at him. Angry more at herself than him, she jumped up and walked off. It wasn't long before she heard footsteps running after her. She stopped, gazing out at the African landscape. Turning around, she saw him behind her. He held his hand out, asking her to stay.

"Leave me alone, please" She begged. For a moment he faltered beneath her icy tone, but he straightened up, strengthened by his resolve.

"No", he said quietly, so quietly she could barely hear.

"What did you say?" She asked incredulously. People never stayed with her. Ron and Harry got scared off by her when she was angry and she'd never had any other friends who she was as close to. She kept expecting him to turn around and leave.

"You know what Hermione you need to stop always assuming the worst!" He was yelling now, "Not everyone is out to get you, stop feeling sorry for yourself!"

"How dare you say that to me? All our years in school I was always the one who was picked on. And if that wasn't enough I spent my years battling the most evil wizard who ever lived. Harry and Ron would have died without me countless times. I nearly died more times then I can remember! And now to top it all of you hate me now too!" She felt the tears spilling out of her eyes and tried frantically to hold them back.

She was waiting for him to shout back, but silence fell over them. Except it was the loudest silence she had ever not heard. He was staring at her, his grey eyes were filled with an emotion she couldn't name yet it was filling her own eyes. He took a step towards her and another and another. She couldn't move, her feet were frozen to the ground. He was so close. The air between them seemed to be alive, crackling with electricity. It was surrounding them, binding them together. His hand reached out and tucked a loose hair behind her ear. Just that simple touch seemed to double the electricity. Hermione wanted to move, but she didn't want to at the same time, she was transfixed in the moment. She made to take a step backwards but Malfoy reached out and grabbed her by the waist. There was no space between them now. He slowly leaned forward and, his eyes never leaving hers, he kissed her. The butterflies in her stomach seemed to erupt into fireworks. Her hands moved up to stroke his blonde hair as he pulled her even closer. The electricity was crackling louder than ever, as their kiss continued. Suddenly he broke away,

"Hermione" He whispered. They were still wrapped up in each other. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Draco" She whispered. It hadn't been anything like she had ever experienced before, it had been... she couldn't describe it in a word. But it had left her hungry for more and that in itself scared her. The emotions she had let in would never leave her now. She was smart enough to know that everything had just changed. But she didn't want to think, not now


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you Georgia for my lovely review! And sorry for the time it's been since I posted a chapter I was on holiday this week, hopefully this one will make up for it! Please review, it would mean a lot to me.**

Hermione woke up in her luxurious bed, yawned, stretched and felt like all was right with the world. Then suddenly she remembered the events of the night before and her mood quickly turned downhill. He had kissed her! She had kissed him back! No no no this was not supposed to happen. How could she have been so foolish as to let herself feel, well whatever it had been she had felt last night. That led to another question what had she felt last night? One moment they had been arguing and she had thought he had hated her and then they well, you know, kissed. This was Draco Malfoy we were talking about he wouldn't like her. Would he? No of course not. She remember the look in his eyes last night which certainly seemed to differ. But did she like him? No she couldn't.

"Oh merlins beard" She swore to herself.

It only took her a moment to magic her clothes into a beautifully folded pile in her bag. This was one of those times when she really loved magic. Dragging her suitcase behind her she pulled it down the corridor where she was helpfully rescued by a bellboy who took her bag downstairs. After checking round her room one more time she was just shutting the door for the last time when she heard someone speak behind her.

"You weren't going to leave without saying goodbye where you?"

God she knew that voice all too well.

"I thought that would be better" She said turning round to face him. Malfoy was leaning against the wall, Hermione willed herself not too look at where his shirt buttons weren't done up and you got a glimpse of his muscled chest.

"Look, can't you just forgot last night happened?" She asked.

"Is that what you want" He asked softly, coming closer to her. All over again Hermione could feel herself slipping, the closer he got the worse it got. Why was it her stomach was suddenly erupting with butterflies?

"I would have thought that was what you wanted." She stuttered out.

A look of frustration and exasperation passed over his face.

"Well isn't that what you want. I mean you're the one who suggested it. Isn't that what this is all about to you, you're too scared to see what might happen so you're just going to pretend nothing happened." He snarled.

Hermione started in anger at that, "I'm the one who's afraid? You hypocrite." God, how had she ended up yelling again, "I mean look at that we can't even hold a civil conversation without wanting to kill each other!"

"Who said I even wanted to have a civil conversation with you?" He yelled back.

"I don't know maybe the fact that yesterday you kissed me?"

"You kissed me back! Don't pretend this is all my fault, this is on both of us."

"So what, kissing me is now a sin that we both have to atone for? I can't believe I thought we were actually friends, I'm so stupid. Gryffindors and Slytherins can't be friends, our enmity is engrained into us from first year." Hermione felt tears beginning to threaten her, no she would not and could not cry because of Draco Malfoy. "You haven't changed at all you're still the same old egotistical prat!"

"And you're still the same old brainwashed Gryffindor"

They stood there silently for a minute, their eyes fixed on each other. Hermione couldn't help thinking how much she enjoyed arguments with him and felt shocked at herself. Draco was staring at her, there was that same look from the previous argument last night filling his eyes. Suddenly he rushed forward and grabbed her face in his eyes and kissed her. Hermione felt herself melting into him, unwinding. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. Then the rush of realisation of what she was doing hit her and she quickly broke away. She held out her hand to stop him coming closer again.

"I can't" she said desperately.

His gaze was intense: "Can't or won't?"

"Both" She said quickly the word falling out of her mouth, she turned away and fled, apparating away the moment she could.

Hermione found herself in London only moments later. Had that really just happened? What was it about their arguments that ended up with them kissing? I mean one moment they were ready to kill each other and the next she was wrapped in his arms. It was confusing. She had left London full of heartbreak and grief and had returned to it with something new growing in her heart, if she could only water and nurture it. She walked down the busy streets to her new flat that she had rented before she arrived. It had been expensive but hey she had travelled cheaply the last year saving up for it. Climbing up the stairs to her front door she was filled with an almost nervousness, this would be the first place that was entirely hers. After Hogwarts she had moved immediately in with Ron. This place would hopefully bode better for her. A fresh start. Opening the door she was greeted with the amazing view over London. It was only three rooms, one bedroom, a kitchen-sitting room and a bathroom, but it was cosy. Oh damm she had nothing for dinner. Well she had to be honest she wasn't fussed about the idea of a pizza and a muggle movie to try and make her forget about Draco Malfoy. He hadn't left her brain since she had left. Strolling along the streets of London she suddenly realised she had forgotten her wand. Oh well, the chances of anything actually happening were minimal to nonexistent. Humming her favourite favourite song in her head, she walked towards her old favourite take-away place when all of a sudden there was an arm around her neck gripping her in a headlock.

"What the hell, get of me!" She screamed.

"Not a chance sweetheart your mine now." Said a familiar voice that she just couldn't place, but she didn't have long to think about it as he muttered an enchantment that made her previously jolting fighting body slump in his arms. Quickly looking around to check no one was watching the man ran off, with an unconscious Hermione hanging over his shoulder


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks again Georgia for your really sweet reviews, they mean alot to me! It would be great if I could get some more reviews just telling me what you thought. Again so sorry for the long wait I was away again, there shouldn't be such a long wait for the next chapter**.

Hermione woke up cold and alone in the dark. Panic immediately flooded her, where was she? Her eyes squinted as she tried to see through the impenetrable darkness as black as a starless night. Slowly pulling herself to her feet she wondered around the cell holding out her hand to feel how much space she had. Estimating roughly 2 by 2 metres she had enough room to lie down on the cold hard ground. There was a door in front of her which she tried to batter on crying out for someone to come down. Soon enough she found herself shivering with cold and fear. Who had done this? It wasn't like she hadn't made any enemies throughout her short life. She knew the Death Eaters still living in the shadows would despise her for the part she had played in the destruction of their master, like as not it would be one of them. But what did they want with her? Did they want to kill her? Or worse... If there was anything she'd learnt from Harry it was that death was not the greatest punishment. Fear flooded through her once again as she imagined all the terrible things that could be done to her. Nobody would notice she was gone, nobody knew where she was. She remembered her time with Draco and wished it back. He made her feel safe, and she would kill for him to be here now, even including that arrogant smirk that still occasionally made its way onto his face. She curled into a ball to try and conserve the warmth that was slowly seeping from her. Time passed but how much she could not say, minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days. Every now again, after she slept she would wake up to a bowl of stale bread and cold soup. It made her retch but she knew she needed her strength.

Harry sat at the breakfast table flicking through the Daily Prophet vaguely paying attention to a few pages. Ginny sat down beside him, her long hair as she flicked it over her shoulder sprayed the smell of flowers that followed her everywhere.

"Anything interesting" she asked leaning over his shoulder.

Harry was just about to answer when suddenly a frantic owl flew into the house. The couple exchanged a look of surprise, normally nobody bothered them on their days off, they were so few these days.

"What does it say?" asked Ginny.

As Harry read through the letter the colour slowly left his face till by the time he was finished his skin was an ashen grey.

"Tell me Harry what on earths happened?" Ginny exclaimed nervously.

"It's Hermione, she was captured yesterday by..." he said his face full of fear.

Ginny face changed with the realisation of what this meant for their friend, "By... by them?".

"Almost certainly. They've gone too far this time, they will be caught and punished severely, every last one of them"

Suddenly the door burst open as Ron came running in a look of desperation on his face.

"I'm guessing you've heard the news then." said Harry in a cold voice. Ginny looked at him scared by his expression and tone.

"I swear Harry I didn't do this, I didn't know anything about it I promise! You have to believe me!" he shouted.

"Why should I? You've being lying so much and done so many stupid things I don't even know if I know who you are anymore let alone trust you" he continued in that awful cold voice.

"What if I told you I might be able to get her back?" He asked.

Harry's face changed at that to a look of desperate hope revealing the man who had just learned that his best friend had been taken by the most evil group of evil on the earth. Once more there was a sudden bang on the door and it crashed open revealing a furious Draco Malfoy behind it. He ran to Ron and grabbed him by his jacket lapel, pushed him against the wall and held his wand to his throat.

"What the hell did you do with her?" He said in a tone that could beat Harry's for coldness, "You just couldn't wait to get her back could you? You couldn't have even thought that she was better off without you, either of you" He continued with a glare at Harry. Harry and Ron exchanged very confused glances which echoed the others thoughts.

"Since when did you care about Hermione?" Asked Harry.

"You really don't know her at all do you? You have no clue where she's been for the past year at all and you have the gall to ask me if I care about her. When I care about people I don't forgot about them for a year because it suits me." He yelled at them.

"Look mate," Ron whispered to Harry, "He's clearly mental, or, he's trying to distract us because he's the only who took her."

"Wait, you don't know where she is? No no no." He said and he looked so broken and distraught throwing himself down onto the sofa and he buried his head in his hands. Ron and Harry stared at him in shock as they saw him shake slightly.

"I know you don't like me" Draco said slowly looking at both of them squarely in the face, "and Merlin knows I don't like either of you but you have to trust me if we are going to get her back."

"Trust you, do you think we're deluded?" Exclaimed Ron, "We would never trust you. Come on Harry let's show this deluded liar what we think of him."

Ron suddenly drew his wand and pointed it at Draco. Then Ginny leapt up and stood in front of him.

"Ron stop being so hasty, Hermione is my friend too I care about her too and if Malfoy knows anything I want to know it! I will not let you get rid of what could be a chance to get her back because you're jealous!" She shouted at him.

"Jealous? Why on earth would I be jealous of him? That's Malfoy you're talking about if anything he should be jealous of me."

"Maybe because I've been with her the last few weeks before yesterday morning and i know she cares about me. I make her feel special and cared about whereas you made her feel worthless and hated."

"You... you" anger overtook a stuttering Ron who threw a punch at him, making Draco fly against the wall with a bang. Ron leapt on Draco, raining punches on him.

"Ron what are you doing? If we are going to get her back we need to put all of our resources together to make the greatest chance of rescuing her. This isn't about you, it's about her." Harry said pulling Ron of of Draco.

"Fine. You win again. But I don't trust him, and you'd be stupid to." Ron said conceding defeat for now.

The four of them sat down facing each other.

"So Ron earlier you said you had an idea of how to get her back?" Said Harry.

Ron nodded, "Its like this..."


	11. Chapter 11

**Managed to get this chapter up sooner than the last few, sorry about the wait for the last few chapters I've been busy but no excuses. Thank you Georgia and HuffPride for your reviews! Anyway on with the story... hope you enjoy it!**

Ron nodded, "Its like this, recently I know I haven't been mingling with the best crowd, and for me to give you this idea you need to be completely open to what I'm about to tell you. You can't hate me for it, otherwise this isn't going to work.

"Spit it out" said Draco.

"For once I agree with Malfoy, I'm not going to hate you you can be an idiot sometimes but you're my best mate, I'm not gonna judge you." Harry frowned, despite his previous statement you could see the tension written across his face. Ginny laid a comforting hand on his, interlocking their fingers. Harry smiled at her gratefully.

"You know how in the past year, magical communities all over the world have been full with what seem like small scale criminal offences, there's been a gradual increase in incidences of muggleborns noticing small things disappearing, anything from hairbrushes to pieces of clothing to jewellery. These have all been taken by the same group of people for some great scheme that nobody knows anything about."

"So what's your useful information then? If you don't know anything about it?" asked Draco angrily.

"I'm coming to it, have some patience."

"We have no clue where the hell Hermione is and she could be dead and you tell me to have patience?" He shouted.

"I'm not going to tell you a thing if that's what I have to put up with." shouted Ron back

"For merlins sake will both of you just stop bickering!" shouted Ginny, the two men shrunk under her glare, inherited from her mother. Harry chuckled silently at the resemblance.

"Well can both of you just shut up and I'll continue", said Ron, glaring at the two of them, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, this group are definitely targeting muggleborns, although why we don't know. This is the hard part, I honestly have no idea how I'm going to tell you this. I hate myself for it. For my weakness." he said quietly, looking at them squarely in the eye, " A few weeks ago they found me lying by the side of the road, unconscious. I'd had too much to drink and picked a fight with someone. I didn't know who any of them were they were wearing these horrible masks. Like the old ones the Death Eaters used to wear." He grimaced at the memory.

Harry and Draco looked up at his mention of the Death Eaters both with an expression of fear in their faces. Both were silent, memories drudged up that neither of them wanted to remember.

"They said if I didn't do what they said they would make sure everybody knew what I had done. You see, the man I picked a fight with. He was dead. I had killed him. I didn't even know who he was, he was innocent yet I had killed him. I knew that this would ruin me. I was scared, I didn't want anyone to know, I didn't want anyone to hate me more then I know they already did. At first it was just small things. Publish embarrassing photos from our school days..."

"That was you! That was how that picture of me and Dean came out? Have you any idea how many times I got asked how he was compared to Harry because of that? I can't believe it. You're my brother Ron how could you do that to me. To us?" tears were pricking at the corner of her eyes and Harry wrapped his arm around her, glaring at Ron.

"I know I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But the more I did for them, the more they asked me to do. Get papers from Harry's office, tell them things about how we defeated You Know Who. That was why you found me in your office the other day."

Harry looked up in shock, "You mean to say you would sell us all out just to get your way. People could have died with what they found in those papers. And it would have been entirely your fault but I would have been blamed!"

"I know but I can make it up to you. I promise I can and I will. You see they sometimes make me come to meetings where they give me new orders and talk abut what a horrible person I am."

Draco sat forward at that, he could see where Weasley was going with this.

"I've got one in two days time. I was thinking I'll go to meeting, seemingly as normal, but you guys will be tailing me. There's only two people that are there, they figure I'm not going to to fight them anymore. Between the three of us we can easily overpower them, then use Veritaserum to force them to tell us what they know."

"I hate to say this, but Weasley doesn't have a half bad plan. Only one problem, people like this aren't going to tell their followers all of the important information such as where their keeping an important prisoner and these people you're meeting are just going to be the ones that do the dirty work. Therefore they might not have any useful information to tell us." said Draco thoughtfully.

"Well of course you would know all about these kind of people wouldn't you?" snapped Ron.

"You know what Ron considering all the stuff you've told us today I would almost be more likely to trust Malfoy then I would you. However considering this is Hermione we're talking about and I know you wouldn't do anything to hurt her so" said Harry, in his most professional tone, showing that he was hiding the deep hurt he felt at hearing all his friend had done to them recently, "But any information we can learn about these people will help us so I agree with Ron's plan."

Everyone concentrated on Harry missed the look of guilt that flashed over Ron's face that was quickly suppressed.

Ginnys head suddenly shot up, "You said the three of us. Last I looked there were four of us."

"Look, Ginny you know you can't come, it's too dangerous. Especially considering, you know." said Harry, giving her a look filled with happiness which contrasted heavily to the tense mood in the room.

"Wait I'm confused I just thought it was too dangerous what's the other reason?" asked Ron.

Harry looked at Ginny, who nodded slowly, "Ginny's pregnant. About four weeks gone."

"Wow, congratulations. Really, that's the best news I've heard in a while." Ron said in a genuine tone.

"Thanks." was all Ginny said, "But that's changing the subject. I'm coming. No argument. I will be fine. Our baby will be fine. You know I'll protect it with my life. But Hermione is my friend and I need to help you rescue her."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked softly, Ginny looked at him with eyes full of love and leaned in to kiss him.

"Yes".

Draco watched the couple remembering the kisses between Hermione and him. They hadn't been like this, gentle and tender. They had been full of passion. However Draco knew in this moment that this was what he wanted with her. He knew that if he could rescue her they could be like this, if she could give him a chance. Plan decided the four sat around the table in Harry and Ginny's flat, each lost in their own world. Harry and Ginny were in a world of their own full with thoughts of their future child, Draco was filled with thoughts about Hermione and Ron, well Ron's mind was filled with worry and guilt for his still kept secret.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you Georgia for your review! It would be great if I could get some more reviews.**

"Wakey wakey sweetheart" a man's sing-song voice drifted into her unconsciousness, stirring her back to the land of blissful sleep, where for a few hours she forgot everything. She uncurled herself slowly pulling herself to her feet slowly. Stiff from days in this cell. She turned around and gasped in shock.

"Colin? No, it can't be, he... he died", swallowing with grief at the remembrance of a bright eyed boy with a camera.

"The resemblance is strong isn't it?" The man asked with such bitterness in his voice, "Not that you would have any reason to know who I was. You barely knew Colin but he was devoted to you. To you three. He died for you for nothing. Nothing. You wouldn't know that he had a brother at home would you?"

Realisation slowly dawned in Hermiones' mind, "You're Dennis? Aren't you? His little brother? You fell in the lake when you first came to school and you came to the feast all wrapped in Hagrids moleskin coat."

"I see I did pass through your limited view then. Not that it matters. Nothing will matter to you soon." He said with a soft chuckle.

"What are you going to do to me? What have I ever done to you?" Hermione shouted at him, she threw a punch at him tried to dart round the side of him. It failed of course. She had never been one for fist fights, she preferred to use her wits normally but she was desperate. Grabbing her fist he shoved it behind her back, twisting her arm round. He pressed her face against the cold wall,

"Say you won't try that again." He said softly in her ear.

"Can't make any promises," she said shuddering.

He twisted her arm further round and she yelped in pain.

"Fine, fine I won't. Just let me go, please" She screamed. Of course if the opportunity came to escape that promise would mean nothing to her.

"Anyway I've got my orders. No lasting harm can be done to you unfortunately. Not yet." He said with a disappointed shrug, "Speaking of orders I've got to take you to the boss. Not the head of course she's far to important to deal with you."

"Deal with me?" Hermione spat out, "And how exactly are you going to deal with me?"

"That's for me to know and for you to dot dot dot" He said with a laugh.

"My friends will come for me. You know that right. And when they do you'll wish you were never born." She said softly, but she knew he had heard.

Dennis to start laughing was not the reaction she had been hoping for.

"Oh my dear, don't you know that's exactly what we're hoping for. You're just the bait. Soon we'll have all three of you. Maybe even more if we're lucky."

"Oh Dennis, I hope your not sharing all our secrets. She would not be happy about that would she know. And you of all people know what happens when she doesn't get what she wants. I guess that's a similarity between her and me." A young woman strutted along the dark corridor shaking out her long black hair.

"Pansy Parkinson. I should have known you'd be here."

"Well I wouldn't want to miss out on the show. Oh and Dennis" she said coyly running her fingers down his chest, "You've kept boss waiting for far too long. You can play with her later once her silly friends arrive. Besides," she pouted, tilting her head to once side, "You haven't come over in ages, I miss you." Her voice now always seemed to have a husky undertone as she looked up at Dennis, who, unlike Draco who had always been bored by Pansys attentions, looked at her with the same amount of flirty adoration that she looked at him with. Those two deserved each other.

"Well just wait for me to be finished with this mudblood and I'll be right over." He said giving Hermione a prod on the back with his finger.

"Good. Well Granger it was lovely seeing you in these circumstances. Hopefully I will see you again before well before whatever is going to happen to you happens." She said strutting away, sending Dennis another look over her shoulder as she turned the corner.

Dennis was quiet after she left, like she had taken some of his bravado and confidence with him. He just pushed her forward and they walked through the complex. It was huge, she was taken aback with the immense size of this operation. Everywhere she looked there was people. Mainly in the black masks that were a very unpleasant moment of déjà vu. However there were a few people maskless. Mainly she didn't recognise them but there were a few she recognised from the slytherin table in Hogwarts which didn't surprise her at all. As they passed the large dining room she ca gut sight of Crabbe and Goyle sitting there with plates full of food. Good to know nothing had changed there. She tried to concentrate on these small details so she thought less about the mysterious boss she was going to meet. By not thinking about it she tried to limit the damage that the paralysing fear creeping through her would have. She would not break and bend for these people. No matter what they did she would not break. She tried stop the endless lists of what ifs that kept slyly peeking through the fence that her brain had put up for protection. They came to a halt. In front of them was a large double door. Dennis faltered for a second before knocking clearly three times. The door swung open to reveal surprisingly a dining room, like one of those ones you got in 18th century houses. At the end of the long wooden table that stretched out in front of the door was a large chair with its back to them. On hearing their arrival it turned around revealing a familiar figure.

"Hermione Granger. We meet once more. Bit of a change from Hogwarts isn't it?"

 **Ahh sorry to leave it on another cliffhanger. Literally spent the entire time writing it wondering if I was going to be nice or not. Sorry/not sorry. But who is this fimiliar figure? Only time will tell.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione thought for a moment she had been dreaming, this figure couldn't really be here. She should have realised that her and her friends and family had not been the only one hurt by the war. Well obviously she had know people had been hurt, killed even, but she hadn't thought that they would want revenge. If only she had been more thoughtful, less selfish, perhaps then she wouldn't be here just now, in front of her.

"Lavender" she said faintly.

Lavender smiled and laughed. It was different from her girly giggle from their schooldays it was cold, hard and it didn't reach her eyes.

"Surprise! It's old Lav-Lav. It's good to see you haven't forgotten me. I might have thought you had but oh well." Her voice was unchanged, she still wore a pink bow in her curly brown hair and was dressed as fashionably as ever.

"Why are you doing this?" Hermione asked just as faintly.

"Because you stole everything from me! I had a great life! I had Ron before you stole him from me just to dump him a few years later!"

"This is all over Ron! Are you really that shallow? Besides I didn't steal him from you, it was his choice. Besides you know nothing about our relationship!"

"Or lack of one" Lavender laughed again before her face grew angry and she almost seemed to snarl, "This is bigger then Ron now. Anyways it's story time. Sit down make yourself comfortable."

"I don't want to listen to you stories Lavender I want out of here', Hermione yelled banging her hand on the table.

"Hmph so rude. You never did have great manners." She gave her wand a flick and pink ribbons came flying out tying Hermione to a chair.

"Their not going to break so don't even try. Today I am going to tell you a story about a little girl."

Hermione rolled her eyes but stopped to struggling.

"This girl had everything. She was incredibly pretty if I do say so myself, she had great friends, she wasn't that smart really but no one cared. Her parents adored her. Some even said they spoiled her a little and maybe they did but they knew the little girl would do anything for her parents. She went to school and they were so proud of her. The years passed slowly and quickly all at once She even managed to snag herself a boyfriend just as hot as she was. But then things started to go downhill for the little girl. Some ugly nerdy girl took her boyfriend. The world began to be taken over by these evil people with really terrible fashion sense. The little girls school got taken over by the evil people and there was a battle. The little girl wanted to prove herself to her ex boyfriend that she was just as brave as the ugly nerdy girl he was in love with so she took park in the battle. You see she still loved him. But she was bitten by an evil werewolf. He tried to kill her but she was saved by the ugly nerdy girl. But she wasn't really saved. See now once a month during a full moon she turns into a horrible ugly beast. She went home and told her parents, thinking they would look after her and adore her like they did before." Lavender got up and wondered over to the window gazing out over the desolate countryside, "But they didn't. They kicked the little girl out her home and slammed the door behind her. The little girl sat outside the door and cried but they wouldn't let her in. So she wondered around the city forgetting already that that night was a full moon. I told you she wasn't very clever. It was so painful. It hurt so much and she didn't know what she was doing. When she woke up she was in her home again. At first the little girl was happy, thinking that her parents had let her in again. She ran downstairs but her parents were dead. Mauled to death by a wolf. The little girl had killed her own parents. She hadn't thought anything could hurt like turning into a wolf but she was wrong. So unbelievably wrong. But it wasn't all bad. She made a friend. Another wolf who helped her. She can control herself now, if the little girl kills now she to enjoys every last minute of it. But the little girl wanted revenge. Revenge against the ugly nerdy girl who ruined her life. And now I have it. I have you right where I want you. I could tell those pink ribbons to squeeze tighter and tighter till all the breath had left you. But I won't. Yet. I have a greater use for you that will cause me even more enjoyment. I'm looking forward to it."

"I'm sorry." Hermione said quietly.

"Were you just listening to anything I was saying? You're the reason my parents are dead. It's all your fault. Everything is your fault. Do you really think sorry could make up for everything I've been through?"

"No of course not, but Lavender you don't need to do this. There's other ways. You don't need to go down this path." Pleaded Hermione.

"Yes I do. Besides it's far too late for me to go back even if I wanted to. I've killed people. When I'm in control of my wolf form it's like nothing you could ever know. The power. The rush. They moment when you hold someone's life in your hands and you just rip it away. It's fun. The only problem is sometimes I get blood in my fur. Have you any idea how hard it is to get blood out? It's practically impossible."

Hermione stared at her in shock, "You are so heartless. These people meant something to someone. They had their own parents, friends and you're worrying about getting the blood out. You're sick."

"Don't make me angry Hermione. When I get angry I get violent as you can probably tell. And head doesn't want me to physically hurt you too much yet. But I can rip you apart and then use magic to put you back together and rip you apart again." Lavender snarled, looking scarily similar to the wolf inside her.

"What do you want with me?" Hermione snapped.

"Oh hermione you really are silly if you think I'm going to tell you. But know this, if you don't behave yourself I will hurt everyone you love. Including Draco Malfoy."

Hermione went red and spluttered.

"Imagine my surprise when I heard that the two sworn enemies were now anything but. Don't pretend you don't care about him. I know everything about the two of you. Not that I blame you. He's super hot."

"It's none of your business."

"Anything I chose to be interested in is my business. And therefore what every you two have going on is certainly my business. Anyway I'm bored now. Dennis!" Lavender called out and Dennis walked though the double doors, "Take Hermione back to her cell. And if you forgot to feed her or anything don't worry about it."

Dennis nodded as the pink ribbons tying Hermione vanished. He grabbed her shirt, pulling her up and pushed her back to the doors. Hermione struggled against his tight grip,

"No! Please don't send me back there. Please let me go. Lavender. Lavender!" She screamed.

Lavender watched her go, laughing.

 **Thanks everyone for reading and hope you liked this chapter! Please review! Thank you Georgia for your review and your incredible idea as you can tell I liked it a lot! I hadn't thought of Lavender but when you mentioned it it suddenly made perfect sense. Also there will definitely be some of Draco playing the hero next update sorry there wasn't any in this one. Thank you HuffPride for your review as well!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Thank you Georgia for your review! please review_**

 _She reached out to playfully hit him on the arm, laughing._

 _"You can be so stuck up sometimes!"_

 _"But you love me anyway." He said looking at her with a look that was half flirting half deadly serious._

 _She gave him a look that was half exasperated half agreeing with him._

 _"That's for me to know and you to guess at" she said standing up and running away from him, sending a look over her shoulder that was definitely flirting and sent shivers down his spine. Pulling himself to his feet he chased after her. He easily caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist, swinging her around in the air._

 _"Put me down Malfoy!" She screamed, faking anger._

 _"For a price." He said softly, "A kiss."_

 _Hermione laughed and the sound was like music to his ears._

 _"Fine. Put me down first."_

 _He did so gently placing her on her feet. They looked at each other, unspoken words hanging in the air. Draco stroked a piece of her hair behind her ear, running his hand down her back, Hermione shivered at his touch. He leaned in to kiss her-_

Draco sat up straight in his bed in a cold sweat. He groaned, running his hand through his hair and checked the time. 2 am. Ever since Hermione had been captured he hadn't stopped thinking about her. During the day he was haunted with the paralysing fear that she was dead. The nights were worse. During the night he was plagued with dreams of them together. The very happiness of them was their most painful factor. He kept telling himself that he would know if she was dead. Today was the day they were going to try and find out where she was. There was so much that could go wrong with this plan, the main one being Ron. Draco didn't trust that he had enough backbone for it, or he would never have been able to be blackmailed by them in the first place. Surprisingly Harry seemed to share his opinion. He had never said it out loud of course but it was easy enough to see it written on his face. He knew Harry was still suspicious and confused about how he had seemingly gone from hating Hermione to well, caring about her. Just how deep these feelings went he wasn't sure. He had never felt like this before about anyone, examining those feelings when he didn't know if she was ok hurt too much, Over the past few days Draco had gained a much higher appreciation of Ginny. True she could still be incredibly annoying and stubborn but she was the one holding it all together. Her sarcasm and positivity was a much needed break from the tense atmosphere that existed whenever he and Ron were in the same room. He could see how much Harry relied on Ginny and to see the two of them together gave him hope. And today of all days he needed hope.

The hours passed so unbelievably slowly. He read through the plans, showered and then read through them again. What if something went wrong? Then the entire rescue plan could fail and then what would happen to her? He apparated over to Harry's flat and Ginny met him at the front door with a grim smile.

"She'll be ok." was all she said.

He nodded but said nothing. In the sitting room Harry sat on the sofa a slice of toast and a cold cup of coffee in front of him, his head in his hands. Ginny came and sat down next to him, unwrapping his hands from his hair and taking them in her own. She rested her head on his shoulder, her hair falling about them both. Draco wandered through to the kitchen and made himself a cup of coffee, noticing the small bookshelf in the corner he flicked through the books. Finding one he smiled to himself, reading the title:

"The Lord of the Rings"

That was the book that Hermione had been reading when he had split coffee on her that day in the bookshop. He smiled fondly at the memory, before sitting down and opening the book on the first chapter. And just like she had all those weeks earlier Draco found himself transported away from the dark world he lived in. He didn't know how long he was in Middle Earth for but it didn't seem long at all to him when a voice entered his consciousness.

"It's time to go." said Ron.

Harry and Ginny stood behind him, expressions of grim determination on all of their faces. Draco stood up and joined them.

"We all know the plan. We all know the stakes. We need to work together for this to work so I need to know here and now if for better or worse, for just one night we will put away our differences." said Draco with a fierce look in his eyes.

Harry and Ginny immediately nodded and, a few moments later so did Ron.

"Good"

A few cracks later and the flat was empty.

They arrived moments later in a dark and really dodgy feeling street.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" asked Draco, looking around at the empty street.

"Funnily enough yes I am. The meetings in a warehouse a few streets over. You can sneak in through a back entrance and then caboom. Plan is all go." said Ron with a grimace.

"The meeting starts at 11. We'll wait till ten past to give them some time to lower their guards and then we will attack. But remember you mustn't kill or seriously injure anyone! We need them to talk." said Harry, "Ginny please please be careful. Remember our little baby, if anything happened to either of you I'd never forgive myself."

Ginny smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as an answer. Ron looked at them all before giving a curt nod and walking away. Harry handed out the three invisibility robes that he had pilfered from the Auror departments supply at the ministry, which he was head of. The three of them slipped invisibly and quietly round to the back of the warehouse. Draco muttered a spell which caused the door to fall open without any squeaky noises that all doors seemed to have when it was most necessary for them to be quiet. The three squeezed through the small door and hid themselves around the back room of the warehouse and waited.

Ron stood in the middle of the warehouse, waiting. At 11 exactly he turned around and saw the black shapes materialise in the front of the warehouse. Fear ran down his back, turning all of his nerves to ice so he was paralysed.

"What do you want now? When will you let me go? I've done everything you've asked of me, even things which I hated." Ron begged them like a child.

The figures were cloaked in black and wore masks similar to the Death Eaters, they looked like how he had always imagined death to look like. They were laughing now, an eerie sound that resonated around the building.

"What was it that you hated most? Spilling all the secrets on the boy who lived and his besties? Becoming a thief? Or was it capturing the girl you loved?"

Ron's face turned ash.

"That one was my favourite. It was smart of her to make it you who finally caught the filthy mudblood. She certainly knows how to cause pain. I imagine all your little friends are devastated. Have you spilt the beans yet? I would have thought not. You're much to cowardly to face up to what you did. Indeed." Said the black figure with a high-pitched girly laugh, "That's how you got in this mess in the first place is it not?".

Somehow during this conversation when the figures had been circling around Ron they had ended up with their backs to the back of the warehouse where a door now fell open silently. Outside the thunder cracked and the wind blew. Suddenly a white streak came out of nowhere, striking one of the black figures to the ground. The one with the girly laugh turned round and began firing pink flashes of light everywhere. The figure stood in the middle of the rock laughing wildly as one of the flashes hit something. The invisibility cloak fell of revealing Ginny Weasley lying on the floor writhing in pain, clutching her stomach. Harry ran over with a cry of shock. A flash of white light flew out and hit the laughing black figure in the back. Draco threw of his cloak and waved his wand at the figures, ropes flew out and tied them up. He ran over and picked up their wands before running to Ginny where Harry had her cradled in his arms.

"This is all my fault" Harry cried, tears falling down his face.

Ron walked over to the black figures pulling of one of the masks, "Lavender?" He gasped in shock.


	15. Chapter 15

**just a warning there is one bad word right at the end... Nothing graphic just one swear word.**

* * *

A week later...

Draco gnarled his teeth in frustration. It had been a week since they had captured Lavender and her lapdog and still they were no closer to rescuing her. Everyday he had gone down to the cellar where they were imprisoned, yet he could get nothing from them. Harry was pilfering some of his departments Veritaserum supply today since they hadn't managed to force anything out of them and the moment couldn't come soon enough for Draco. He didn't care that Lavender had been in his year at school, he wanted to tear her apart for what she had probably done to Hermione. The depth of his hatred for her took him by surprise, his desire to hurt anyone who had hurt her made him scared. What if this experience made Hermione realise how much better she could do than him? He loved her, that much he had admitted to himself, but he had no clue about how she felt for him. He had read that near death experiences could change people's mindset and emotions about things; honestly he couldn't think about that right now. All he could think about was making sure she was safe. That was all that mattered to him. The atmosphere in Harry's flat was tense. Ginny had been rushed to St Mungos and they still didn't know what she had been cursed with and how being pregnant would affect that. Draco found himself surprised yet again by his fear that she wouldn't be ok, he found himself respecting and liking the Ginger Weasley. Somehow if she was ok that gave him hope for the future.

"I've got it!", Harry burst into the flat.

Draco immediately jumped to his feet and together they ran down the stairs to the cellar. Lavender was sitting there and on seeing them burst out with wild laughter. She tilted her head and batted her eyelashes at them.

"My my you two have turned out well. Especially you Draco, I can quite see how Hermione found herself so smitten" she continued her giggling.

Harry gave Draco a confused look. Draco didn't care, he grabbed the vial out of Harry's hand and shoved it down Lavenders throat.

"Where. Is. She" He said slowly. His calm tone was bubbling with carefully controlled hatred.

"Just now she is in a large complex. She can be found in cell number 234."

"Where is this complex?" Asked Harry eagerly.

"Centre of the biggest city in the whole of England. You can find her where nobody dares to go in the border between two magical opposites. She is hidden deep, deep under the ground. You'll never find her." Said lavender in a flat, dull voice.

"London she must mean London!" Cried out Harry when they had returned upstairs, "She must be somewhere between Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley!".

Draco did not share his joy, indeed his face expressed the opposite of emotions.

Harry noticing this was confused, "What?"

Draco gave a sigh at Harry's lack of knowledge, "Its a border of magical opposites Harry."

Harry gave Draco an even more confused look, "So...?"

"Bordered of magical opposites are dangerous places. Really dangerous. Voldemort loved the border between the Alleys. Rumours say that he built an underground house or something when he was working in Borgin and Burkes. Apparently it's the only place where he felt truly safe. A place where goodness met evil. Where the line between what was possible and what was impossible faded."

Harry sank down onto the floor, fear and disappointment was etched into face, making him age by ten years. The mention of Voldemorts name brought coldness into the summers day, fear into somewhere that was supposed to be warm and safe.

"I thought I was rid of him." Harry whispered

Draco sat down beside him, stretching out his legs. In the half-light his blonde hair shown with a dull glow, "You are rid of him. You defeated him, he's gone. Whatever we will have to face, it will be less than whatever you have faced before. The memory can't hurt you. Yeah, we'll probably have to face some epic curses and monsters but that's no biggie. Nothing you haven't done before."

Harry gave a short laugh, "Isn't it funny how things change. Gonna be honest never thought I would be sitting having more than a slightly civil conversation with Draco Malfoy."

Draco gave his own laugh, "I imagine past Draco is watching this conversation and thinking how have you fallen so low as to feel for a mudblood."

Harry turned to him, "You love her don't you?"

Draco ran his fingers through hair and stared at the ground for a few moments before answering in a loud clear voice, "I don't see how anyone couldn't, she's just so...you can't describe her in the words you and I speak. She's like a breath of wind in a hot summers day, you want to catch her and hold her forever but she's always one step out of reach, out helping someone else. She challenges the things she's sees about her, she has that vision of a perfect world and she'll do whatever it takes to make it happen. I love her. I love her laugh. I love the way she scrunches up her nose and eyebrows when she's reading something that interests her. I'll do whatever it takes to make her happy."

Harry raised an eyebrow at that, "Anything? Even if it's not to be with you?"

"Anything. If she wanted someone else, I'd respect that. Besides what else am I supposed to do? Lock her up and never let her go?" Draco said that with a slight sigh as if that was exactly what he would like to do, but knew he never would.

"We'll rescue her. I promise."

The two sat in silence for a while. Car horns blared and people chatted but they were both lost to it, in their own separate worlds.

"Well isn't this cute? Drarry is real!" Spelled out a drunk Ron as he tumbled into the flat, crashing into the side of the table, "Ouch that hurt. Ohhh poor Ron. Poor little Won-Won."

Draco slowly got up and walked over to where Ron was waltzing by himself.

"You bastard." He said before punching him where he knew it would hurt most.

"Sorry Harry he deserved it." Draco turned around with a shrug and a smirk at Harry before walking out the door

* * *

 **Thank you Georgia for your review! And sorry for the wait so busy at the minute!**

 **Ok readers, maybe I should withhold the next chapter till I get more than 1 review?**

 **Haha joking don't think I could be that mean... Or could I be? I don't know**

 **Anyways please review**


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione found herself feeling bored of the endless monotony as the days passed. Of course she knew feeling bored was better then the alternative. She shuddered at the memory. She just really hated doing nothing. Everyday she sat in her cell, gazing up at the grey ceiling, the hours only broken up by the same food being pushed through the little flap in the door. And before you ask, no she couldn't get through the flap: she wasn't that small. In the early days Dennis had shoved his head round the door to taunt her but he hadn't in a while. She almost wished she would. She now found herself understanding how Draco had felt during his year away from everybody. Hermione found herself longing to see the sun, the stars. She longed to walk and run outside. If she was in here for much longer she would go mad. What scared her was that she knew it was perfectly possible to go mad, she had read about it. For once she wished she hadn't. It felt different now, an air of tension and fear was floating around the complex, even she could sense it.

Draco was often in her thoughts. She wondered what he was doing now. She hoped he was far far away, somewhere safe. Lavender had said she loved him. Hermione knew she did, but it had taken for Lavender to drag to drag it out into the light before she realised. The hope that she would see him again was what kept her going. She wanted to argue with him; discuss things with him, he always had an answer to her opinions, it was what made him so interesting. She curled up on the floor, tucking her head to her feet, like she had used to when she had been a child. It made her feel safe, or as safe as you could feel in a prison.

Draco sauntered into Harry's flat. Ginny lay on the sofa, pale and wan, her ginger hair a stark contrast to her face. Harry kneeled beside her, his hands in hers. Draco stood awkwardly in the doorway, not sure whether to intrude or to turn away and leave the couple in peace. Thankfully, he didn't have to make a decision as Ginny heard him, looked up, and smiled welcomingly. Draco slowly tiptoed into the room.

"So, what are the plans to rescue Hermione?" She asked brightly.

Draco sat himself on the table in front of the sofa as Harry turned around and whilst not letting go of Ginnys hand, moved himself onto the arm of the sofa.

"Well Harry, you're not going to like it." He said with a shrug and a smirk

"Well that's a great start. Why am I not going to like it?" Harry asked.

"Maybe because it involves you turning into Lavender Brown." Draco laughed.

Harry's face changed, "I can't turn into- into a girl. That's just ew no. I know enough about girls without having to be one."

"Its perfectly possible, a bit of pollyjuice potion is all that's needed."

"Why can't you be Lavender Brown?"

"Because I'm going to pretend to join them and you as Lavender are going to persuade them that I never felt anything for Granger and that I've been working with you this entire time. Then we're going to go and supposedly taunt Hermione about how I supposedly still hate her and we'll actually rescue her." Draco told them both.

The two considered it and, after Ginny gave him a look that said "seriously", Harry slowly nodded.

"Fine. I'll do it. When are we going to do this?" Harry said with a grim smile.

"As soon as we can I guess. We need to make sure we go over everything we can first though. If this fails we won't get a second chance."

"Well this seems like nothing has changed since school. Certainty of death, small chance of success, what are we waiting for?" Harry said with a laugh.

"I know one thing that's changed.", Ginny said with a small smile. Draco tensed expecting her to say something about Ron but he was surprised by her next statement. "I don't know what we'd have done without you lately Draco. I for one would be dead. You saved my life, our lives." She said looking down at her slightly rounded belly.

Harry stood up and walked over to where Draco was standing and held out his hand.

"Thank you."

Draco shook it, and was surprised again by the slight tightening in his throat. He had never had friends before, not properly. He had had cronies not friends and they were different entirely. Well apart from Blaise who had been the only one to write to him after school but Draco doubted Blaise would approve of his new friends. Suddenly feeling awkward he walked backwards and, muttering something about having something to do, he fled.


	17. Chapter 17

**I know I haven't been uploading as much lately and I'm really sorry about that. Recently I've had loads of assignments and essays all of which effect my final grade so unfortunately I need to spend quite slot of time on them. I've also been away kayaking the last three weekends in a row so haven't had much spare time to write. Should be able to catch up a bit but please be patient with me because I will have exams soon and need to revise for them. I won't stop publishing but it might take me a little longer so just bare with me please x**

 **thank you to everyone who seems to enjoy my story, every view means a lot to me.**

"Are you ready?"

"What do you think?"

The two men stood outside Gringots bank. It was dusk, and Diagon Alley was filled with slightly tipsy young witches and wizards.

"And you've got the potion?"

"For the hundredth time yes I do, it's not going to fly out my pocket."

"Just checking."

The two disappeared into the bank, unnoticed by all.

Draco and Harry continued alone down into the dregs of the earth. Harry has expected some kind of opposition to them not being accompanied by a goblin because he had thought their lie that they wanted to examine the rocks patently unbelievable. He didn't realise that Draco had slipped the goblin in charge some kind of jewel that had been in his families possession for ages. Draco smiled slightly at his naivety.

As they travelled further down in the bank, past all the vast vaults, Draco could begin to sense the change in the air, it felt heavy and The Scar on his arm began to twitch, he shuddered at the sensation.

"We're nearly there."

They continued walking in silence, Draco could feel himself being pulled towards a small entranceway, barely noticeable to most, but it was calling to him. Something that felt like it was finding the darkest parts of you and enticing them out to play.

"Come on," It seemed to say, "Don't you want to remember and feel that glorious emotion when you killed someone? Remember that rush of power you felt before you ripped their life away?"

"No!" Draco suddenly shouted into the cavern, his voice echoing around the empty space.

It seemed to work anyways, the voice purred and slid back into the darkness.

A shout from behind made him jump, he turned around and saw Harry, who was crouching on the floor - his head in his hands.

"No, no no don't. Please?" He sobbed, "Please please."

Draco swore to himself, they hadn't even got there yet and already merely the memory of him was bringing them both down. He crouched down beside Harry,

"Harry don't listen to it. It's just a memory it can't hurt you unless you let it"

"No I can't don't make me, he's my friend."

Suddenly a breath of cold air swooped through the cavern, running through Harry making him gasp and clutch at his chest. He looked up and Draco shuddered at his face expression. His eyes were red and full of hate. In that moment Draco could see what would've happened if their positions had been reversed, if Harry had been the one brought up in a hateful and evil household, if Harry had become a death eater like he had. Black robes seemed to cloth him and he held up his wand and laughed. But it was not the laugh Draco had heard from Harry before, it was full of empty joy and madness. It rang out, echoing around the cavern.

"Harry?" Draco asked.

"Finally I will have revenge on you for deserting him, he who could have saved our world from the impurities which are now rife in it. Finally now I can have the pleasure of making you suffer while I watch," Evil Harry walked towards Draco his wand outstretched, "Your time is over."

Draco laughed shortly, "You have no power here. Honestly will you ever learn? Friendship and love have always been your greatest enemies - it is good to see death hasn't changed that."

With that Draco held up his wand: "Relinquo".

The spell hit Harry in the heart, making him crumple and fall to the ground. Draco stood cautiously, to see if his spell had worked. He hadn't had much practise with weird evil memory things that took over people, funnily enough. A small groan escaped Harry's lips, at that Draco ran to him.

"Harry?"

"The one and only."

Draco gave a laugh of relief, "You had me worried there."

"That's the second time you've saved my life."

Draco looked uncomfortable, "Its nothing man, seriously." He said with a shrug.

Harry moved to say something else but Draco brushed him off, holding out his hand. Harry took it and he stood up slowly, shaking. I guess that's what being inhabited by Voldemort does to you.

"You good?"

Harry could tell that Draco was eager to move on to the next obstacle, and so was he. The quickest they moved the sooner they would get Hermione back. Then he could go back to his normal life. Smiling, he nodded and the two of them walked slowly towards the wooden door.

"I'll go first." Said Draco over his shoulder.

Normally Harry would have argued with him over that but the previous moment in the cavern had shown him that Draco was stronger than him. Admitting that to himself was hard, but it was true.

The door was locked but was easily opened after a quick "Alohomora".

Harry frowned, "That was easy."

"I guess he didn't think that anyone would get through that bit. I'm not complaining."

The door swung creaked slowly open


	18. Chapter 18

**Merry Christmas!**

The two walked slowly through the door, wands outstretched. It was dark as night, but there was no friendly moon to light the way. There was nothing.

"Lumos." The two men's wands lit up.

It turned out they had been standing on the edge of a huge ravine, that plunged deeply downwards for as far as the eye could see. If they had taken only a couple more steps they would both be dead. However it wasn't the ravine that had grabbed their attention. It was what was on the other side of it.

"Merlin's beard." exclaimed Draco.

Harry expressed a much stronger muggle term which had Draco turning around in confusion. The moment made them laugh and helped to diffuse the tension which was building up inside them and swirling around their bodies looking for a valve. Beyond the ravine was a wall of black stone that seemed to stretch for miles and miles along the ravine. The wall was as smooth as a rock that has been eroded by the sea and there was no immediate indentations that could be windows or doors. Mind you I'm not sure what the point of windows would be, there was nothing here to look out on.

"I think this is it," whispered Draco slowly, "you need to take the pollyjuice potion and change clothes. But change clothes first, we need to have as much time as possible to rescue Hermione."

Harry grimaced and got the clothes out his bag, "Where am I supposed to change?" he asked in shock.

"Where do you think your supposed to change. I mean I don't see any changing rooms, so I do t suppose you do."

"But I can't just, you know, strip." whispered Harry.

Draco laughed, "Harry you're a wizard, I'm sure you can think of something."

Harry looked at him blankly. Draco raised his eyebrows and folded his arms.

"Really man you can't think of anything? Fine, fine. This is a useful one, crearo fumis."

A thick grey smoke poured out his wand and wrapped itself around Harry. The plume of smoke rose so it reached the roof of the cavern and after wrapping itself around Harry it decided Draco needed covered too. What felt like to Draco a long time later Harry emerged from the dissipating smoke plums looking absolutely ridiculous. He was wearing pink jeans with a sparkly top and a pink leather jacket. For shoes, he had a pair of pink combat boots.

"You look-"

"Shut up. If you ever mention this to anyone I will kill you." Harry threatened.

"Just take the pollyjuice potion ok?" said Draco, muting his laugh.

Harry downed the potion in one and retched.

"Ugh Lavender tastes disgusting."

Draco raised his eyebrows in amusement at that one but this time he stayed silent. A few seconds later in front of him stood Lavender Brown.

"Let's do this."

The two apparated to the other side of the ravine.

"I know this probably seems like a really stupid question but where's the entrance?" asked Harry/Lavender.

Draco ran his hands along the black wall.

"There is dark magic at work here. I can sense it. Maybe it will respond to your touch?"

Harry/Lavender joined Draco, standing close to the wall and ran his/her hand across the stone. A sudden crash made them both jump backwards.

"What was that?"

The stone that Harry/Lavender had touched began to move slowly, falling away at his/her feet. The two men stood silent as an entranceway began to be revealed. They exchanged looks, knowing that this was when the true challenge began and that it would require all of their combined skills to rescue Hermione. In front of them now was a long dark corridor, it seemed to have no end. Resolutely they walked forwards into it and slowly vanished into the darkness.

They walked and walked for what seemed like miles. The corridor was lit up only by the small light created by their magic. The light made no more effect on the darkness then the smallest of candles.

"What is this place?" Draco murmured.

Harry/Lavender was silent, he knew that neither of them had anyone idea what they were about to face. Just as he was about to loose all hope he saw a light at the end of the tunnel.

"Look!" He/she whispered.

Someone was standing, blocking that light and as they got closer to the figure, Draco gave a small, quiet laugh.

"Should've known you'd be here Blaise."

"Draco? What the hell are you doing here?" said Blaise suspiciously.

"I'm here with her." Draco said.

"Lavender? We were expecting you days ago. Was the Weasley being troublesome again?"

"You really think I would allow him to be troublesome. I thought I'd thought you to show me more respect than that?"

Blaise laughed before walking over to Lavender and kissing her. The harry inside Lavender was taken completely aback and he squirmed slightly.

"So, Love, why is my old mate here? I thought he was, you know," Blaise said with a shrug, "An enemy."

"Did you really have so little faith in me Blaise? You know how the dark arts has always been my passion."

"Well obviously yeah but I heard you had a thing for Granger."

"I thought we were supposed to be mates yet you think I could have a thing as you call it for that mudblood? You disgust me."

"Now I'm confused. What's going on Lav?"

Lavender/Harry smiled sweetly at Blaise, "Lets just say that I have the power to destroy that girl forever. She thinks that Draco is in love with her, poor thing. But really he's been on our side all along."

"Really?"

"Don't you trust me Blaise?"

"You know I do Lav, but we've all heard so much to the opposite.

"Just trust me. Can you take me to see my dear friend Hermione. I want to destroy her."

"Well you're the second in command and the owner of my heart. You're wish is my command."

He waved his wand and the door behind him opened, "Ladies first."

Lavender/Harry turned around to look at Draco in panic.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten where you're going again Brown. Honestly why is you're sense of direction so terrible?"

Blaise looked momentarily confused before shaking it off and taking Lavender/Harry's arm, "I'll go the quieter way. You're hated at the moment Draco so we'll need to make some kind of announcement saying that you're actually innocent apparently."

Draco looked around him, trying to save every moment to memory for when they had to leave again. They walked along cold and dark corridors that reminded him of his home the Manor. They barely saw anyone but by being observant Draco noticed that there were small cameras everywhere. His lip curled slightly at the irony of these muggle haters taking advantage of their technology. The threesome reached an iron door, deep deep underground. A young man and woman stood at the door in a heated argument.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were?" The man shouted, "What do expect me to think happened?"

"I'm not your prisoner, Dennis, you don't need to know my whereabouts at every moment."

"Im not asking to know you're whereabouts every moment just when you tell me that you'll meet me and then you don't turn up I can't help but worry about you."

The woman shook out her long black hair and was just about to yell back when an icy voice cracked through their argument.

"What is the meaning of this?"

"Blaise, sorry we were just-" the man stuttered.

"You were what exactly? What if we had had a breach and you two had just been standing here not paying any attention whatsoever?! I shouldn't need to tell you that the consequences of that would be severe," Blaise said slowly. "Dennis I would have expected better of you."

Harry/Lavender let out a small gasp at realising who was standing in front of him/her.

Blaise turned around confused again, "Was there anything else Lav?

Realising his mistake Harry nodded quickly.

Draco found himself becoming impatient, "Will someone just let us in? I've been looking forward to this for too long."

"I quite agree. Blaise?" said Lavender/Harry.

"Of you two go. I'll handle it from here."

Dennis walked quickly off, the woman followed in his wake, but as she was just about to turn the corner she stopped and turned back to look at Draco. She stood still, like she was concentrating hard, never taking her eyes of Draco.

"Its good to see you again Pansy." He said with a wink.

Just as Pansy opened her mouth to speak Dennis pulled her around the corner.

As Blaise opened the large iron door Draco turned around to whisper in Lavender/Harry's ear.

"She was trying to get in my head."

Lavender/Harry paled and he/she turned around in shock, "Did she manage?"

"I don't know. I was never very good at keeping my head shut. Let's hope so."

After Blaise had finally got the door open, he walked off down the corridor with Lavender. Left alone for a moment Draco whispered a spell, "Moram ope"

The lock in the door disintegrated. Draco winced at the sudden noise before running to catch up with the other two. They stood outside a cell door. It was the only thing around them in the corridor for as far as they could see.

"Well this is it. I'm looking forward to this. He opened the cell door and walked inside.

Draco stood behind him, 'Sorry mate, petrificus totalus."

Blaise fell to the floor with a crash. A scream echoed from within the cell. Draco ran inside. It was so dark he could barely see anything.

"Hermione?" He whispered, feeling hope more precious than diamonds trickling through him. A figure limped forwards with long frizzy brown hair.

"Who's there?" a small voice asked.

The figure walked into the light and looked up, looking Draco straight in the eyes.

A moment of realisation passed over her face and she walked straight into his arms.

"I can't believe you're here." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I thought about you every moment that you were gone. I was so scared-"

Hermione cut him off in the most surprising way. She pulled his head down till his lips met hers. Draco shivered slightly at the sudden burst of electricity that ran through him at their kiss. It could've lasted for hours; it could have lasted for seconds. It didn't matter to either of them.

The moment was broken when alarm bells rung out. Hermione and Draco jumped apart.

"They know there's been a break in."

Harry (who's pollyjuice potion had faded away) turned to Draco, "Pansy."

Draco nodded, "We need to go. Run! Now!


End file.
